How to Kill the ones you Love
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: One day Rin is sent a letter saying that if she doesn't kill the people she is sent to kill that her loved ones will be killed. She will do anything to protect the ones she loves but what happens when she has to kill the ones she loves? Rated T for not slight gore and the signs of rape. Slight RinxKaito and hinted RinxLen
1. How to Kill the ones you Love

**Yay for one-shots!**

**Rins pov**

Most of the world sees me as the older sister of Len that sits in the back.

I don't participate in club activities, I make decent grades, I buy bread for lunch every day and I sit with my best friends Miku and her boyfriend Kaito.

I seem like just a normal person.

I am also the opposite of my brother Len.

He gets straight A's he is the star of our schools tennis team, he makes his own lunch, and he to many friends to count.

I remember one day threats starting coming to our house about how they would come and kill my aunt Luka and uncle Gakupo and my brother Len if I didn't do something for them, I didn't know what they wanted from me.

I just kept getting the leters and putting them in the bottom drawer of the desk.

One day I got a package from those people.

I the package was a knife, a letter and a file.

I read the letter.

_Rin Kagamine_

_We need you to assonate the people we send you files on. If you don't we will kill everyone you love._

That was all the letter said.

I picked up the knife and the file.

My first victim would be Gumi Megpoid, the student body president and one of Lens friends.

If I don't do this they will kill Len.

After school the next day I stopped by at the student council room and Gumi was the only one there.

I walked in.

"Hello Kagamine," she said.

"Just call me Rin," I said closing and locking the door.

She didn't notice.

"Alright Rin," she said.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"Can we talk about something?" I asked gripping the knife hidden behind my back.

"Sure," she said.

"What would you do if you were to die right now?" she asked.

"I don't know, I don't plan on dying anytime soon," she said.

"Wroung answer," I said.

"What?"

I pulled out my knife and stabbed her in the eye.

This caused her to fall down.

I got on-top of her, continuing to stab at her until her guys started to fall out and I was coated in her cold blood.

I got up and got a fresh uniform out of my bag; I set the other one of fire and threw it in the sink. And let it burn to a crisp before turning on the water to put it out.

After that I left and headed home, when I got home there was another package.

Inside was a new knife and a new file.

On the knife was tied a small not.

"Dispose of your first knife," it said.

I threw the other knife out into the bushes, and then I opened the next file.

My next victim was Sakine Sensei.

I loved Sakine Sensei, but if I don't kill her they will kill Len.

The next day people found Gumi's body and mourned over her death.

I asked Sakine Sensei if she could tutor me after school.

She said sure.

I went to her classroom after school, my knife hidden in my bag.

I opened the bag; Sakine Sensei had fallen asleep on her text book.

I locked the door and pulled my knife out of the bag.

I went to Sakine Sensei and raised my hand; I put my knife to her neck.

She started to wake up and she sluggishly looked up at me.

"Rin?" she asked.

"Night night Sensei."

I slit her throat and she fell to the ground.

I couldn't go stab crazy so I decided to cut at her neck, I kept carving in, deeper down the bone, through the bone until finally her head fell of, her blood soaked the text book.

I then left school, not much blood on me for people to notice, it looked like I spilled some ketchup on me, nothing else.

When I got home there was another package.

I opened it; there was a new knife and a new file.

I got rid of the other knife and opened the file.

My next victim was Kaito, Miku's boyfriend.

Later that night I texted Kaito.

_We never hang out, can I come over tomorrow?_

_~Rin_

_Sure, I would love to hang._

_~Kaito_

The next day I wore something I didn't have much use for since I would get it soaked in blood.

Today was a weekend so I was able to just go to Kaito's house, no school.

When we walked in the TV was turned on, there was a news report saying that 2 people had been murdered at the same school, our school.

"Scary that people have been dying at our school, right Rin?" asked Kaito.

"Yup," I said following him to his room.

When we get in Kaito locked us in.

"My parents are gone all weekend, lucky us," he said.

"What do you mean us?" I said holding onto my bag that held my knife, a change of clothes and my cell phone a bit tighter.

He pulled me in and kissed me.

I pushed him away.

"You're dating Miku," I said.

"I never cared for the whiny bitch, I only dated her to get close to you," He said kissing me some more.

I let him kiss me; I need to get him relaxed so I can kill him.

He threw me onto the bed and kissed me some more.

He then threw of his shirt and started to undress me. He threw of his pants and my clothes.

We were in our underwear and he still kissed me.

Every after we got naked was a blur.

I woke up in Kaito's bed, he was still asleep and his parent's wouldn't be back until tomorrow night.

I went to my bag and got my knife.

I got on top of Kaito and stabbed him in the heart.

That's how Miku would feel if she found out Kaito never loved her and he cheated and her.

I then got angry and started to stab him some more.

"THIS IS FOR USING MY BEST FRIEND YOU DICK!" I yelled.

I was soon soaked in blood so I walked to the bathroom and took a shower.

I then went back and changed into my new clothes since my other ones got blood on them from me stabbing Kaito.

I then head back home and went back to sleep.

The next morning I got another package.

I opened it and inside was a new knife and a new file.

I got rid of the old knife and opened the new file.

My next victim was Miku.

I could never kill Miku, she's my best friend and one of the only people that understands me.

But if I don't kill her they'll kill Len.

I went to school the next day and Miku was morning the loss of Kaito.

I went home with her that day and I was helping cheering her up.

I was going to get my knife but then I felt something in the pillow case, was Miku going to kill herself?

She came in and as soon as she did I shot her in the head.

She fell to the ground, dead.

I threw the gun at her and her parents came in.

"What happened?" asked Miku's mom horrified.

"Miku picked up a gun and shot herself out of nowhere," I said.

They cried and mourned, boo hoo who cares?

I went home and there was another package for me.

In the package were 2 ropes, 2 files and a note.

_I like how you used the gun to kill Miku, and the excuse was nice._

_Don't get rid of the knife, keep it._

_Use the ropes to hang your next 2 victims._

I then opened the files.

One was for Uncle Gakupo and the other was for Aunt Luka.

I can't kill them, they took Len and I in when our parents died in the car crash.

But if I don't kill them they will kill Len.

Later that night I went into Luka and Gakupo's room.

They were asleep.

I got Gakupos emergency gun and I put on a ski mask so they wouldn't see me if they woke up.

I then got Luka out of bed, she woke up and she was going to scream when I held the gun up to her head.

"Don't make a sound," I told her.

I then rapped the rope around her neck and hung the other end to the ceiling and pulled up so she was above ground.

She was suffocating as I woke up Gakupo and held a gun up to his head telling him not to speak.

I then did the same thing to him as I did to Luka and I sat in the bedroom enjoying myself as I watched them suffocate to death.

I then walked out and back to my room, Len will just haft to find Luka and Gakupo in the morning.

The next day Len screamed and woke me up.

I ran to where he was afraid someone was trying to kill him, but he had just found Luka and Gakupo's bodies.

We didn't go to school that day.

We sat in my room, Len was close to me.

"I won't let anyone hurt you Rin," he said.

"Len, I need to pee," I said.

'I'll go with you," He said.

"I can take care of myself," I said getting up.

"Yell for me if you need anything," he said.

"Okay," I said as a left.

I went to the restroom and went back.

When I went back Len held up the files I had hidden away.

"What are these? Rin what is this for?" He asked.

I said nothing.

"You're the killer, aren't you," I said.

I jumped onto him and held my knife to his head.

"I can't let anyone kill you, I love you more than a brother, more than anything, I said.

His eyes were filled with terror.

"I don't kill you, they'll kill Len," I said as I pierced the knife into his brain.

I killed Len.

I killed the one and only person I cared about.

I curled up into a ball and sobbed then I laughed, I had become insane.

I then heard some clapping from behind.

"You are such a great assassin, too bad I have no use for you anymore."

I then heard a gunshot.

**Yeah Rin's dead, everyone's dead.**

**Well aren't I just a ray of sunshine.**

**Anyway please review.**


	2. Explanation

**God I should probably explain myself since I won't be making a sequel to this since everyone is dead.**

**I never thought about who was sending Rin the files but since she was only killing Vocaloids it could be Utauloids.**

**also the people sending Rin the stuff wanted to toy with her and make her insane, no real reason behind it, that's just what they do.**

**there wasn't much description on Rin's feelings because she was slowly losing her mind and she didn't know what to think and the only thing she wanted to do was kill.**

**so yeah I hope this gives my 2 curious guest's some closure.**

**~TheUltimateShipper27 **


End file.
